Corporate Sellout
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: "You might be a corporate sellout, but boy do you amazing in this suit."- rolleigns one shot


**_So, _**

**_after Seth vs Roman on Raw, this totally needed to be posted. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p><em>"You sold out! You sold out! You sold out!" the fans chanted at Seth Rollins. "I sold out, I sold out." Seth responded in a mocking tone.<em>

_"No, I didn't sell out…I bought in. I bought into the evolution of Seth Rollins."_

* * *

><p>Seth looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tie. Seth has turned his back on his brethren. He didn't want to do it, but he did what he had to do. He gave up everything and for what, a <em>golden<em> opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight championship, a spot at the top, more benefits.

Seth thought about all the things he gave up, like getting drunk with Dean or those long night car rides and getting lost, but laughing about it, and Roman. He gave up Roman; his best friend in the world, the one person that he goes to….the man that he loves.

Seth finished brushing off the imaginary lint on his jacket and left his locker room. Seth is quietly walking down the hall, following behind other members of the Authority, when an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand covered his mouth. Seth quickly is pulled into another room.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Seth said, as he turned around. Seth's eyes widen as he saw Roman. Roman is in the middle of putting his gear on and getting ready to interrupt the Authority's promo. Roman only had his pants and boots on. He usually let Seth put on his vest. Seth always looked for excuses to touch the older man.

"Seth, just because we hate each other on TV, doesn't mean we can't avoid each other. Do you remember the old days when we would go back to the hotel and just have a wild sex? Do you remember when you would drag me into some random empty room and blow me? Do you even remember when any of the moments we had together?" Roman said to him.

"Roman," Seth began to speak. "That's all in the past. Just like you and me." Seth added.

Seth headed for the door, but stopped when he heard Roman call his name. Roman walked up to him, and Seth walked back a bit, showing some fear of the older man.

"You know Seth," Roman said as he gripped Seth's suit. "You might be a corporate sellout, but boy do you amazing in this suit." He added. Roman releases the grip on Seth's suit and straightens out the wrinkles he made.

"Roman, I-I-I have to go now." Seth stuttered. Seth quickly left Roman's locker room and hurried down the hall. He found the rest of the Authority, before they went out to cut a promo. Seth could feel how red his face is getting. Seth shook his thoughts from his head, as he headed out to the ring with the rest of The Authority. He is hoping he can get through this without thinking of Roman, even though Roman is going to come out to the ring during this segment.

Seth stood in the ring behind Triple H, while he goes on and on about Roman Reigns and how he's not what's "Best for Business". Seth, on the other hand, wasn't really listening. All he is thinking about is what Roman said to him backstage.

_You might be a corporate sellout, but boy do you amazing in this suit._

_You might be a corporate sellout, but boy do you amazing in this suit._

_You might be a corporate sellout, but boy do you amazing in this suit._

_You might be a corporate sellout, but boy do you amazing in this suit._

When Roman's music and everyone turned around to see Roman Reigns making his way down to the ring, Seth couldn't help but smile. To know that Roman still loves him and wants him back, makes him all tingly inside. Seth looks down to hide his smile, but he notices a tent forming in his pants. Roman made his way to the ring and everyone backed up, everyone but Seth. Roman had to play the part of being angry at Seth, but all he could think about it ripping that suit right off him, right now in the middle of the ring.

The Authority retreated and Roman stood in the middle of the ring eyeing down Seth. He wasn't giving him any kind of glare. He is giving him more of a mark. As in, he's marking what is his. Seth couldn't help, but blush. Whether it's a lovey dovey or a sinister smile, Seth knows that no matter where he goes, no matter where he ends up, he will always belong to Roman—always.

When The Authority made their way backstage, Seth slipped away and headed for Roman's locker room. Seth waited in the dark for 20 minutes before a door opened and the lights turned on.

Roman stood in the doorway, as he eyed down the smaller man on the suit.

"I see you came back," Roman said to him before shutting the door and locking it. Roman headed over to Seth. He stood behind him and started to run his hands all over the front of his body.

"I got, I got," Seth stuttered. "You got what, baby?" Roman asked as he started to kiss Seth on his neck.

"I got your message, Roman. The look you gave me. I want you to." Seth said

Roman pressed a sinister smirk against the skin of Seth. "Then," Roman said as he turned Seth around. "Let me have you back, and I'll show why I'm the man…the man you fell in love with."

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and started to kiss him. Seth gasped at how fierce the kiss is. Roman took it upon himself to slip his tongue inside of Seth's mouth. Seth wrapped his arms around the bigger man and full on returned the kiss. Roman slowly started to remove Seth of his suit—piece by piece. Roman placed his lips onto Seth's neck and started to kiss his neck, while slowly removing his jacket. His big hands ran down his back and to his ass. Roman smirked across Seth's neck and grabbed Seth's ass. He heard a small moan come from the smaller man. He must have missed his ass being grabbed at more than Roman missed grabbing it.

Roman pulled back from Seth's neck and started to undo Seth's tie. He slowly removed it and then started to undo his belt and pants.

Before Seth knew it, he is standing in front of Roman naked, but naked with only his dress shirt on. Seth turned around and pushed Roman up against the wall. Seth starts to kiss Roman's lips. Seth unzipped Roman's vest. Once he took it off, he started to bite and suck on both nipples. Seth's lips trailed from his chest, then to his stomach, and then before he knew it, Roman felt his pants being zipped down and his belt being undone. With one pull, Seth pulled down Roman's pants and boxers. His eyes widen at the size of Roman's cock. He has seen it in the past, but it still amazes him how big it is.

Seth pushed his hair back and out of the way and began to suck on the tip. Seth's pinks lips sucking on the skin of Roman's cock. Seth looked up to see Roman's head go back onto the wall and release a loud moan in ecstasy. Seth took more in of Roman. Roman moved his hands, so he can get a nice grip on Seth's blond and black locks. "Seth, baby boy, that feels so good." Roman moaned out. Seth got lower, taking in Roman's entire erected member, sucking hard. Seth started sucking and rubbing faster. Seth licks his tongue up the shaft. Seth, while continuing to suck harder on Roman's cock, looked up at Roman with his big brown chocolate eyes.

"Ok baby boy, that's enough." Roman said, as he pulled Seth up. Roman stepped out of his boots and pants. Roman picked Seth up and kissed him. "I'm gonna to fuck you." Roman whispered to him. Those four words sent a shiver down Seth's spine.

Roman walked over to the sofa and gently placed Seth on it. Roman lines himself up with Seth's entrance and slowly enters in him. Roman puts his hands on Seth's hips and begins to fuck him. Roman starts to deepen his thrusts, making sure to get every inch of Seth.

"Roman," Seth moaned out. "Roman, oh Roman….fuck me." Roman smirked at Seth's begging. Roman starts to thrust in and out of Seth rapidly. Roman ripped open Seth's shirt, with buttons flying everywhere.

"Oh Roman," Seth moans again. "I'm so close." Seth reached down and started to stroke his cock. Roman's thrusts sped up and Seth soon came onto Roman's stomach with a loud shout of his name. After several more thrusts, Roman came deep inside of Seth and moaned out his name, before collapsing onto Seth. Seth kissed his forehead and Roman kissed his chest.

Roman slid up and started to kiss Seth on his neck. He made sure to take a nice whiff of Seth's scent in. "Roman, where does this leave us?" Seth asked.

Roman kissed Seth on the lips. "The same as we were before."

"You mean, before or after the chair shots?" Seth asked.

Kiss. "Before," Roman said

Seth kissed Roman back. "Can I put my Samoan's vest on him?"

"I don't know, can you?" Roman responded before kissing him.

"Can I what?" Seth asked then kissed Roman back.

"Can you put my vest on again?" Roman smirked and then kissed Seth.

"I will, but you're going to have to buy me a new suit." Seth said with a smirk.

Roman kissed Seth on the lips. "I'll buy you anything you want."


End file.
